


Death Comes at the End

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry! Banker, He's also super brave, Louis thinks he's immortal, Louis! Policeman, Sad, and doesn't like people on his bench, and he kinda is, but he obviously does, but quite beautiful, bye, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had succeeded in killing himself once, all be it for three minutes, the best three minutes of his life. But after that, he can’t seem to die, most people call him lucky, he doesn’t think he is.<br/>He joined the police to put his some what immortality you use, all the while trying to find his heaven, but then he thinks he may have just found it in the boy with hard, cold eyes that’s hair curls and he just so happens to be sat on Louis bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes at the End

Louis had succeeded in killing himself once, He was only dead for three minutes, but it was the closest he’d ever gotten. That was the first time he’d tried. He failed the second and third and all the following times, too.

He swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills – that was the third time- but it didn’t work, he’d not slept for three days after that. There were a hundred pills in the case and he couldn’t see how he’d survived. He didn’t want to have survived.

He gave up after his sixth attempt, because he still wasn’t dead and the nurses were getting unpleasant to him in the hospital.

He just wanted to end life, but life didn’t want to end him. So there he was, living in the heart of London, wishing he could be somewhere, anywhere else.

It was like he couldn’t feel, he was numb and it was like life had just been sucked from him, but here he was still around, an empty shell that wouldn’t crack.

So he’d become a police man, taking all the worst offences, because he was up for risking his life, it wasn’t like it would be a shame if he were to die in action.  
That didn’t even seem to happen, because against all odds, he survived a stabbing and a shooting and he was beginning to wonder when he’d been cursed to a life of immortality.

He took rounds around the park at lunch time to call out the drug users, it wasn’t dangerous and it was only for an hour, but it was his favourite time of day, because he was able to walk past the bushes, uniform on, and watch the world go by, and sometimes, sometimes even forget the pain inside.

There was a boy sat on the bench Louis usually ate his lunch on the day the first frost of winter covers the grass, He walks past the bench and takes in the smart suit and the name tag that’s yet to have a name etched into it. He’s obviously a new worker at the bank across the street.

Louis continues around for another circle of the park walking behind the public toilets and taking the drugs from the teenage boys, taking down their names and addresses. He returns to his amblings and sighs as the bench is still taken by the curly haired boy who’s staring at the bank ahead. His eyes look blank and cold, and Louis wonders if his look like that, too.

He makes his way to a different bench and sits down before his walky-talky is buzzing, there is a bust up at the deport, and there are guns. So he jumps up after just sitting down and runs to his car, jumping in and setting his siren on. Another day on the job, And sadly he was walking through his doors to his shabby one roomed flat, throwing his keys onto his kitchen counter and falling into his bed that was also his sofa.

The boy was there the next day too, and Louis breathed out deeply and walked along to the next bench as he ate his lunch, watching out for people around him. He’s not called out that day, so he drives back to the station to deposit his car and takes the nearest tube to get home.

He’s called out at four in the morning to a drugs bust, where he’s clipped with a knife, he rolls his eyes at the man and overpowers him, putting on the handcuffs, stuffing him into his car. Louis isn’t a fan of early mornings.

He’s also not fond of people sitting on his bench and the same man is there once more, and it made him wonder why the world deemed it necessary to place such a pretty boy into his vision when it was boys that started his down turned spiral of life.  
He’s sent off on a gun and car chase, they obviously feel they’re in a film, but things end nasty, for them that is, none come out alive and Louis envies them. He’s left with a fractured arm and possible concussion, not that he tells anyone of the latter.

He gets driven home buy one of the fire men, Liam he thinks, sent to the scene of the accident and Louis looks pitifully at his now written off police car.

He refuses time off work but he’s sent to spend all his time patrolling the park because his arms bandaged up. He walks past his bench and it’s once more taken, and Louis decides that maybe it isn’t his bench anymore. The boy on it watches him walk past, and Louis pretends to be taking in his surroundings while trying to et a closer look at those eyes, because under the distance and cold exterior, they’re rather intoxicating and it makes Louis wonder if he could get lost in them, instead of being lost in the world. But he shakes off the thought and does a few extra patrols nearer to the bench than necessary.

Louis would have normally left, but he sits on the bench he’s now reserved as his own, watching the ducks swim on the lake, He wondered briefly, what it’d be like to truly be free and at peace with the world as the ducks are.

“What happened” a low voice asked, Louis turns to see the boy with curly hair stood near the bench looking at Louis arm, Louis shrugs

“Just a car chase, their car collided head on to mine, killed them instantly” The boy looks taken aback

“And you only fractured your wrist?” He asks in awe, Louis bites back the urge to mutter unfortunately and instead opts for a way to clear the air

“A little bit of concussion, but that’s between you and I” He said, the man nods and Louis takes his time to read the name tag that’s now engraved with the words H. Styles, Fancy. The man then walks off without so much as a farewell, but that’s okay because life is life and Louis is sure he’d see him again.

Louis doesn’t work weekends, not even for emergencies, so he sits on his balcony, that’s actually the top of the fire escape and watches the world away as he wonders what would happen if he were to accidentally drop.

It had been four years ago since he’d seen that glimpse of freedom that wasn’t life, and since he’d craved it, it was an addiction. It was almost a thrill to him, every time his head rushed in an accident, or when he could see stars in front of his eyes, but he could never get there.

He had had a friend once, Zayn. Who’d sat him down in his small dingy bedroom and tried to explain that the world was trying to convey a message, telling him there was something to hold on to, something worth fighting for, because there was no other explanation for why Louis had been given so many chances of life. Louis disagreed and said that the world was testing him, and he was going to fight it until he won.  
He’d run off to London with just the clothes on his back, and hadn’t heard from Zayn since.

Louis took the bandages off himself and walked to work as normal on the Monday, his boss told him not to be stupid and he’d get himself killed if he tried anything with his arm, Louis just stared blankly at his boss and told him that his wrist was fine, and that he was perfectly capable of staying alive. He missed off the ‘sadly’.

He missed his usual park shift as he interrogated a man about a stolen passport that was linked to robberies of local shops around the area. It was a bore, and it wasn’t a surprise when the man burst into tears and admitted to everything. He was dragged off to the cells, and Louis for once was thankful he was on the good side of the law, because he wouldn’t be sure he cold cope being stuck in a cell, with no way to end life.

That night he walks around the streets of London, taking in the bright lights and the shadows, rolling his eyes at women standing at the edge of the streets in skirts that could be belts. He sighs to himself, because he hates not being on duty.

As he makes his way back to his neighbourhood, he sees a lone figure, two apartment blocks up from his, sat on the front step, blowing smoke into the night. He wouldn’t normally have paid attention, but it was the hair, and the eyes that looked up as he passed, and took in his uniform free body. Louis is about to say something when a body looks over the balcony above him and shouts down to the boy

“Harry you cockslut, get the fuck up here and cook us some dinner, and make yourself fucking useful for once” Louis who hadn’t stopped walking pretends not to hear, or notice how the figure on the stairs shoulders tense. Head bows and he gets up and slides into the apartment block. Louis Walks into his own and he takes the stairs, he wouldn’t trust the rotten old rusted elevator, because however much he wants to die, he’d rather not get trapped in something quite so hideous.

He takes his usual seat on the balcony and looks down the road, to see he’s got a good view of the boys balcony. He’s not even sure why he looks, but as he does, he sees the curtains draw and a shadow of a man throw the other man to the floor. His grip on the railings tightens and he forces himself to look away.

It’s the Thursday that week that a big assignment is sent his way. It’s a bank robbery, with hostages too. Only when he arrives with his officer partner this week, a bubbly experienced worker, Niall, his insides drop because it’s the park where he patrols, and the curly haired boy is somewhere within the premices.

“Come out with your hands above your heads, we have the place surrounded” the loud intercom announces, and Louis straightens himself looking about because that won’t do anything, they need to act, get someone on the inside.

The cars surround the front and one of the robbers walks out a figure of a woman over his shoulder, he throws her body to the ground, and blood seeps into the pavement. Police cock their guns, and the robber throws a smoker on the ground, They begin blind shooting and Louis takes his chance, jumping over the bonnet of his car, ignoring the shout from Niall as he runs into the smoke, bullets missing him.

He gets into the bank ignoring the burn of his lungs that the smoke caused and ducked behind some of the customers, he watches as the three robbers pace back and forth bickering. He crawls towards the counter where a scared girl is stood shaking, and he looks beyond her, where a figure is stood, cut above his eye, and Louis knows he was the one they started on. He freezes when the robbers look towards the hostages and a woman moves a little to hide his uniform from view, he’s grateful. 

He’s not worried about his safety, no he’s worried about the innocent lives around him, that want to continue to live. He crawls behind the desk, and pulls at, Harry he seems to recall, and the curly haired boys eyes flick down to him. Louis motions him to duck down slightly, and the boy does in pretence of grabbing his bleeding eye, a scoff reverberates around the bank

“Now he shows signs of pain, tough one to crack” a voice calls out and Louis shivers because he recognises that voice. The same voice that berated him when he came out to his school. Louis’ knuckled whitened and he bent onto his knees to reach closer to the boys ear

“I’m going to take them, but I need you to get them out of here” He gestures towards the other people, Curly nods his head so briefly and small, that if Louis weren’t waiting for it, he’d hardly have seen it. Louis crawls around Curlys legs and gets his gun from his holster, he looks above the counter, cocking his gun silently, working out which one was the leader.

“We have the place surrounded, there is no use trying to escape, it’d be easier if you came out with your hands up, or we will be resorting to desperate measures” One of the men scoffs. It’s him and Louis stands up, his gun shot echoing around the room, a few hostages scream as the man in the middle crumples to the floor, the other two men spin around to him, fumbling with their guns, Louis shoots again, another down and he needs to reload.

He is as the other man aims his gun shakily, Harrys already ushered most of the hostages out, but the girl behind the counter Is frozen in fear, only three foot from him, Louis reloads and fires, his aim is off and he clips the arm of the man before grabbing the girl and thrusting her below the counter as a gunshot goes off and a familiar feeling hits him in the chest, his lungs feel tighter and he hears a loud shout.  
The man is shouting at Harry and the hostages holding up his gun to them, Louis’ eyes are blurry but he blinks as he watches Harry staring at him, Louis grips the counter before him, knees shaking. 

He throws himself on it, getting a closer aim, The man thinks he’s dead, isn’t even looking. Louis never dies, a gunshot echos around the bank once more and the three robbers and lying in a heap on the floor, and Louis is joining them, legs giving in. The hostages are screaming and the woman who moved before him is looming over him, showing him her badge, she’s a police woman, and she’s patting his fringe telling him he’ll be okay, and he knows he will, but he’s never okay. He wants to die, he wants to see the place he had four years ago. But then he’s seeing it, and it’s not when he closes his eyes but it’s as the boy with curly hair leans over him. It’s in his eyes that look a lot less stone hard and cold, and a lot more venerable and scared.

The police woman stands up and starts talking to someone Louis can’t make out, a blur in the background, Louis can only see the eyes, and for once Louis wants to stay, and maybe because of that, he can feel himself slipping

“You saved us” Harry whispers placing his hands over Louis chest, over the shot wound, applying pressure that eases up Louis breathing

“It’s my job” he replies to the boy and he shakes his head

“It isn’t because no one else risked their lives to get in here” He said “and now your dead and I fear it’s the end of our Journey, and I’ve honestly liked seeing you around where I go”

“Death comes at the end, Harry Styles, and this is not the end” He watched as the boy looked at him and pressed his hands firmer over the shot wound.

“You’ve been shot, your lungs, you’re not even scared” He frowned and it was almost funny because Louis had been shot many times before. His vision was becoming clearer as his breathing became easier

“I know, can I tell you a secret” He whispers, the boy nods worrying at his bottom lip 

“My body won’t let me die, I try and I try and I never do, it’s like it wants to torture me to a life of existence when all I want to do is find that place I visited for three minutes where I felt no pain, but I see it too, right now”

“Don’t die” He frowns, Louis laughs this time, he hasn’t laughed in years. It doesn’t last long and it’s followed with a loud groan of pain

“I see it in your eyes, Harry Styles” He breathes  
The boy stares at him before he gulps and is pulled away as the paramedics arrive to deal with Louis. Louis just smiles and tucks his hands behind his head as Eleanor the nurse he’s seen before states as usual that he’s lucky he’s still breathing; Louis just thinks otherwise.

They place him on a stretcher and he’s already feeling better, he’s no longer slipping, and for once, he’s glad. Eleanor smiles and calls him a walking miracle, he doesn’t reply, but he kindly declines her offer of getting a coffee after he’s out of coffee, and admits for the first time out loud since he moved to the busy streets of London that he wasn’t straight. Her eyes light up and she holds his hand for the journey in the ambulance, and Louis wonders when he’d decided he wanted it to have been the boy with the curly hair holding his hand.

He gets to hospital and he’s put onto a bed, wheeled past the usual staff, he sends them a small wave, ignoring their disproving glances.

He’s out two days later, yet another miracle in the eyes of doctors and nurses, defying all laws of normalcy. Niall picks him up and tells him he’s stupid, but epic and he wants to be like Louis when he grows up and Louis not so gently reminds him he’s only a year and a half older than the boy. 

He’s dropped off down the road from his apartment as he screams at Niall to stop the car and let him out, because Niall isn’t a safe driver when he’s laughing. Louis walks down the street and sees the figure of curly on his balcony, He spots Louis and just as Curlys about to call down to him, a hands grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him inside slamming the door.

Louis walks to his flat and looks about. It’s the same as when he left it and he sits down on his bed and thinks back to what Zayn had said three years ago. Maybe he was here to save Harry.

Louis’ on paid sick leave for three weeks to recover, and for once he doesn’t complain. He sits on his balcony come wind, rain and snow and watches Harrys balcony. He’d not seen Harry since he’d returned. 

It’s the day of the first snow and a week before Christmas that Louis decides he needs to do something and fast. So he waits until the man Harry lives with leaves and he’s walking out of his apartment block, towards Harrys. He throws polo mints at the balcony window, and after two minutes and half a tube of polo’s, a figure is looking out of the window, opening it hesitantly.

“I’ve come to help if you’re willing to come with me” Louis speaks as Harrys tired and stony form walks onto the balcony, looking down at Louis with such venerability that Louis wants to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

“Why?” He asks, his voice shaken and scared

“Because although you don’t know it, I think you may have saved me from myself, and I’d like to return the favour” Louis Says slowly, The boy regards him curiously

“You already saved me once” He mutters

“That was part of my job, this isn’t” He continued “so would you like to be saved or would you like to stay here and continue on like we never had this conversation?” He asks, and the next moment, Harry is straightening up next to him having jumped from the balcony and is looking at him with wide, scared eyes. So Louis grabs his hand and pulls him towards his flat,

They sit on his bed, Harry hugging at one of his pillows and Harrys watching him

“What’s your name?” he finally breaks the silence and Louis looks up at him

“Louis” He replies 

“I like it” Harry speaks

“What did you mean, in the bank?” he asks and Louis gulps

“Which bit?” He questions, sitting on his knees and turning towards Harry

“Your body won’t let you die” He states, eyes full of curiosity and understanding.

“Most people know me as ‘lucky’ because I’ve been dead once and almost dead 14 times now, I used to think I was unlucky, but now I see that maybe I’m not”

“I died once” Harry whispers “I cut my wrists so deep I slit an artery. I’d not intentionally done it, but as I was leaving I felt good”

“Like you were headed to a better place where you’re free to be who you are” Louis frowns looking at his hands

“Yeah, I tried to kill myself after that, four more times, but I never could, mum got so angry and upset at me, she sent me here to live with my dd. I accepted facts on the fourth failed attempt that I just wasn’t going to die” He frowns and looks up at Louis

“How did you die?” He asks, Louis gulps nervously

“I drowned myself in the bathtub that was filled with my own blood as per request by a fellow student at my school” He replies shakily, Harrys hand comes out and grabs Louis’ and Louis looks up

“Why did he request you to do that?” Harry asks, Louis frowns because he hated saying it aloud.

“I’m gay and they couldn’t accept who I was, neither could my family, it was tearing them apart, almost causing a divorce, and so I left” and surprisingly it wasn’t so hard to confess to Harry.

“Do you think we were meant to find each other, do you think this is some kind of sign?” Harry gulps as Louis entwines their fingers together

“no, because I don’t think life works quite like that, but I do know that I’m lucky to have met you, because without you, I think I’d still be chasing that place-“  
Harry cuts him off by pressing their lips together, and it’s messy, rough but full of understanding and underlying need, need for each other, need to become the heaven they both so desperately craved, and Louis kissed back hand finding Harrys hair as Harry lay Louis down on the bed, angle changing, and the kiss softened and Louis felt something he’d not felt in years, he felt love and nurture, and he liked this a whole lot more than anything else. 

Harry pulled at Louis top and Louis sat up their lips breaking so Harry could remove it before their lips were reattached and Harry was tracing over the odd scars on his chest. Louis pulled Harrys shirt off, breaking their lips once more and looked to see scars along his wrists and burns along his torso. Louis kissed each one. Harry sniffs and Louis looks up running a hand through his hair, and Harry pulls Louis into a kiss again Slow and gently, and they lie looking at each other on Louis bed and they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

Louis began work the week after new years day, he’d been promoted to a chief inspector. He walked into the park at lunch, his colleague Niall bouncing along behind him talking about a match Louis hadn’t watched, because Louis doesn’t watch films, Louis watches Harry and Harry watches Louis and that’s all they need now.  
He sits on the bench that had once been his which was now their bench as Niall tittered on about Liam, the fireman’s, new boyfriend.

“guess who” a slow voice speaks from behind him as hands cover his eyes and Louis smiles and puts his hands over Harrys just to feel the new feeling of fullness flit through him. Harry hat next to him removing his hands and linking his fingers with Louis as Louis kisses the dimple in Harrys cheek.

Liams arriving into the park, and Niall giggles slightly, craning his neck to see Liam’ boyfriend, Liam spots them and walks over, and as he does Louis’ breath is knocked from him, for walking next to him, hands entwined with Liams, was Zayn. Their eyes locked and Zayn froze.

“Lou?” He asks, and Louis’ eyes are wide and he’s fully aware he’s staring.

“Zayn” He swallows and Zayns eyes swell with tears

“I thought you’d actually managed to die, never thought I’d see you again” He gulps and Louis jumps from the bench, hand still locked with Harrys, who flies forward into the reunion of old friends, and Liam and Harry awkwardly stand as Louis and Zayn cry into each others shoulders, suddenly all crammed together as Niall joins in the hug, and Louis feels he may have a family again. He knows now that Zayn was right there was something to hold on to, something worth fighting for. 

Death comes at the end, and Louis is nowhere near close to finishing.


End file.
